


Her Love

by BakNezRayThe



Category: Tự Do
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakNezRayThe/pseuds/BakNezRayThe
Summary: Hóa ra cô ấy đã có người mình yêu.
Relationships: He/She





	Her Love

Anh hỏi cô vào một ngày, rằng có phải cô thích một người nào đó. Cô trông có vẻ ngạc nhiên trước câu hỏi, khuôn mặt lo lắng vội vàng né tránh ánh mắt tò mò của anh, một cái gật nhẹ cho câu trả lời. Cô lo lắng gục mặt vào đầu gối, hai tay ôm chặt lấy cơ thể.

"Nhưng anh ấy, tớ không nghĩ anh ấy có tình cảm với tớ." Cô thú nhận bằng một lời thì thầm không rõ ràng.

"Không thể nào. Ý tớ là, ừm, là, chàng trai nào có thể từ chối một cô gái như cậu chứ?"

Anh động viên, cố gắng tỏ ra là một người bạn tốt. Dù những lời anh nói là sự thật, chỉ có tên ngốc mới dám từ chối một cô gái hoàn hảo như cô. Nhưng cô bối rối, đôi mắt tím nhìn anh không thể đọc được (anh tự hỏi liệu cô có nghĩ rằng anh nói dối không?), và rồi cô khẽ thở dài, đôi mày liễu chau lại trong một biểu cảm lạc lõng. Cô thật nhỏ bé và dễ tổn thương. Anh ước mình có thể làm gì đó để giúp cô khá lên.

"Có thật không?" Cô hỏi, nghiêng người về phía anh, mái tóc sáng màu ngọc lục dài mượt xõa xuống vai theo chuyển động, một mùi hương ngọt ngào phả vào khứu giác nhạy bén của anh.

"T-tất nhiên rồi." Anh nuốt nước bọt, lùi lại một chút, cố gắng không nhìn chằm chằm và tận hưởng hương vị ngọt ngào của cô quá rõ rệt.

Nhích thêm một chút về phía trước, cô cho phép mình nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt màu bạc của anh. 

"Không phải," Cô lắc đầu. "Cậu nói không chàng trai nào có thể từ chối cô gái như tớ. Cậu có chắc không?"

Anh có thể cảm thấy trái tim đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực, những nhịp đập không đồng đều tăng dần theo thời gian. Cái nhìn xoáy sâu của cô làm anh đóng băng, anh để bản thân đắm chìm trong đôi mắt tuyệt đẹp đó. Thật đẹp. Dù anh có nhìn bao nhiêu lần, vẫn không thể diễn tả hết vẻ đẹp của nó. Anh muốn ngắm nhìn chúng mãi mãi.

Không. Anh tự nhủ, ngượng ngùng thoát khỏi cái nhìn của cô, cảm thấy má mình nóng lên vì xấu hổ.

"Cậu mạnh mẽ và tốt bụng, luôn giúp đỡ mọi người và không bao giờ bỏ cuộc. Cậu xứng đáng được hạnh phúc."

Cô cười khúc khích.

"Cậu nói mọi chàng trai. Cậu cũng vậy?"

Đôi mắt anh mở to, cảm giác bàn tay ấm áp nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy những ngón tay thô ráp lạnh lẽo bên cạnh.

"T-tớ, tớ..."

Anh lắp bắp, cổ họng đột nhiên khô khốc, những từ ngữ lộn xộn trong đầu không thể ghép lại thành một câu hoàn chỉnh.

Cô trông có vẻ thích thú và hơi phấn khích quá khi quan sát. Và cô cười phá lên, tiếng cười ngọt ngào và dễ chịu, du dương như những bản jazz cổ điển mà anh luôn yêu thích. Sau một lúc điều chỉnh tâm trạng, cô ngừng cười, vẫn siết chặt bàn tay anh.

"Đừng lo lắng như thế. Tớ chỉ đùa thôi." Cô nháy mắt, "Tớ biết cậu đã có người mình thích."

Nỗi thất vọng tràn vào trong lồng ngực. Giá mà cô biết người con gái đó chính là cô.

"Cậu ấy là người như thế nào?"

Cô khựng lại, "Tại sao cậu lại hỏi vậy?"

"Chỉ thắc mắc thôi." Anh nhún vai.

Cô buông cánh tay anh và quay mặt về phía trước, những tia sáng hạnh phúc nhảy múa trong đôi mắt thạch anh tím khi nhắc về người đó.

"Anh ấy, nói sao nhỉ, đối với tớ anh ấy là một người con trai rất đặc biệt. Anh ấy ấm áp, rực rỡ như một ngọn lửa, cũng dịu dàng, mạnh mẽ và tốt bụng. Anh ấy còn luôn quan tâm đến người khác, và, ừm, rất nhiều thứ khác về anh ấy mà tớ muốn nói..." Đôi môi cô cong lên thành một nụ cười.

Dĩ nhiên chàng trai cô thích sẽ hoàn toàn trái ngược anh. Một người dịu dàng và rộng lượng, không ích kỷ và cố chấp giống như anh. Anh thở ra một hơi thở ấm nóng, cố giấu vẻ mặt buồn bã. Cảm giác lan tỏa theo mọi câu chữ cô nói về người con trai đó. Trông cô thật hạnh phúc.

"Cậu..." Anh mấp máy, cố gắng không run rẩy, "Cậu thích người đó rất nhiều phải không?"

Thật chắc chắn, đôi mắt nhuộm màu hoa tử đằng hướng về phía anh, bàn tay ấm áp vô thức siết chặt lấy tay anh. Cô gật đầu rạng rỡ.

"Ừ, tớ thật sự yêu anh ấy rất nhiều."

Trái tim vỡ vụn thành từng mảnh.

Anh thì thầm, "Tớ có biết cậu ta không?"

"Đó là bí mật."

"Thôi nào, nói tớ biết đi."

"Không được, nhưng đến một lúc nào đó, khi đã sẵn sàng, tớ sẽ nói cho cậu biết."

Anh tự hỏi tại sao. "Cậu hứa?"

"Tớ hứa!" Cô cười khúc khích, làm dấu hiệu móc nghéo với anh, tạo thành lời hứa màu hồng.

Anh mỉm cười, đẩy một lớp mặt nạ ngay lập tức để cô không nhận ra, như anh vẫn thường làm. Nhưng nỗi đau âm ỉ không ngừng gào thét trong lồng ngực, giống như ai đó bóp chặt lấy trái tim anh, hành hạ anh với những lực đẩy và tác động từ từ. Anh không cần câu trả lời để biết về cảm xúc của cô.

Một chàng trai có thể khiến cô yêu đến vậy. Anh thật sự muốn gặp cậu ta một lần.


End file.
